


The Elusive Few

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mysterious Deaton, desert wolf, mysterious braeden, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t very often that Deaton was taken off guard but when he walked into his office at the vet clinic he had to admit he was surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Few

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at card_fun for gameofcards on LJ

It wasn’t very often that Deaton was taken off guard but when he walked into his office at the vet clinic he had to admit he was surprised.

“Can I help you?” He asked, ever polite.

“Wouldn’t be here if you couldn’t,” his visitor said, looking up from where she was sitting at his desk, legs crossed at the ankles on top. 

Deaton raised his eyebrows and waited. 

“I need information that I’m sure you either know of or know who I need to go to.”

“And what information would that be?” he asked.

“I’m looking for someone. The Desert Wolf.”

Something clicked in Deaton’s mind and he nodded. “Ahh. I’m finally meeting the elusive Miss…?”

“Braeden. Just Braeden,” she replied flatly.

“Well, Braeden. Would you mind removing your feet from my desk? Despite what you may have heard of me I do run a legitimate veterinary clinic here and those are patient files.”

Braeden frowned but did as she was asked. 

Deaton moved to the bookcase in his office and plucked two books from it. “I don’t normally aid people who break into my personal spaces but I know you’ve helped Scott McCall lately and I understand you and Derek Hale have a connection. So I’m willing to let it slide this time.”

Braeden didn’t say anything one way or another and Deaton wondered if he’d met his match in terms of evasiveness.

“The Desert Wolf is an elusive one, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Braeden muttered, but sat up as Deaton came near and opened one of the books, pointing for her to read. She did quickly and shook her head. “Nothing I don’t already know. I’ve been in Mexico, across the southwest, even up as far as Washington on a random tip.”

“Try this one, then,” Deaton said, and exchanged the book for his second and pointed to a spot halfway down the handwritten page.

Braeden sighed but started reading. Within seconds she let out an interested noise and pulled the book closer. She read the relevant information a couple times before slapping the book shut.

“That gives me something to go on, thanks.” Braeden pushed herself back from the desk and stood.

“Gone so soon?” Deaton asked.

“I’ll be back if I need anything else,” Braeden replied.

“I’d ask to send Derek my regards but I would imagine he won’t hear of this little visit.”

“You would imagine right, Alan. Thanks again.”

Braeden left out the back, through the staff door, and was gone into the night before Deaton could reply.


End file.
